ultraethranorioumfandomcom-20200215-history
Cenzored Studios
'''Cenzored Studios '''is an Romanian video game publisher made by Bestod's B.I.G Brother, xCenZoReDx. Just like his brother's Futuristic Studios, it is based on Bucharest, Romania at the same. Games # Age of Shadows - A hardcore NC-17 action/adventure game (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe + The Legend of Zelda + God of War + Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon + Ninja Assassin + Game of Thrones) # Air Ryders - Imagine if Top Gun and The Fast & The Furious had a baby? # Ball Play - A thinking man’s hybrid sport it’s Billiards meets Bowling meets Pong meets Pinball meets Poker. # Dark Love - An artistic and yet Gothic neo-fairy tale fighting game noir. # Equest - Imagine Final Fantasy, Earthbound and Shadowrun with just PONIES! # Fight Fight Revolution - A casual 2.5D fighting game where you try to combine both Dance and Martial Art skills, just imagine Dance, Dance Revolution without the dance pad and Fighters Within especially without the Kinect (I'm looking at you Xbox One). # Gorepalusa - a group consisting of the most 25 of the deadliest fighters from around the globe taken to an unknown island forced to compete against fused clones of historical/modern warriors (American Gladiators + Deadliest Warrior + Bloodsport + The Island of Doctor Monroe) # Hard Choices - A board game/game show inspiration it’s Jeopardy meets The Price is Right meets Monopoly meets The Game of Life. # High Risks - An another board game inspiration classical that is (Chess + Checkers + Backgammon + Chinese Checkers + Magic: The Gathering in SPACE) # Horror Tech - An entire world overrun with vampire tyranny, werewolf anarchy and the epidemic zombie outbreak, the FBI & CIA are devastatingly underestimated & the Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines are overwhelmed they can even no longer go into the battlefield so they now send in robots and Androids to do the job, imagine Contra blended with Megaman combine with Castlevania along with True Blood, The Howling and The Walking Dead. # Knightfall - A mech warrior based fighting game 13 heroes must take on dangerous Kajius, it's kind of like Voltron meets Pacific Rim meets Starship Troopers meets Cyberbots meets Halo meets War of the Monsters meets Primal Rage (not to be confused with the other title you know that one DC comics event where Batman's back is shattered by Bane) # Lovers of the Powerful - 8 heroines must band together to save thier kidnapped husbands & boyfriends, it's kind of an homage to the old school beat'em ups specially X-Men: Arcade Game, Captain America and the Avengers & Final Fight with a feminine twist minus the macho mediocrity. # Magic Trigger - An unlikely gang of anti-heroic elemental demons going up against the tyrannical, always lawfully evil alien overlords. # Power Arena - a superhero based fighting game where everyone on this parallel earth has superpowers (Earth X meets Fight Club meets Heroes meets Marvel Vs. Capcom meets Injustice: Gods Among Us) and the character specific losing screens that are going to be based off of the Batman Arkham series game over scenes. # Puzzle Meister - the ever wildly strange amalgamation between Wheel of Fortune and Tetris. # Space Savior - An homage to the space shooter genre such as Space Invaders, Galaga and R-Type. # Weird Slamfest - A bizarre wrestling reality show fighting game where a total of 52 different combative contestants come from each alternate universes looking to compete for a prize and there can be only one male and one female going to be the next multiversal wrestling superstar, think Total Drama mixed in with WWE's Tough Enough/WWE's Diva Search and added with Sliders. # Whacky Fighters - Just imagine if The King of Fighters added with Tekken blended in with Looney Tunes, well It's kind of a Clay Fighter expy. Category:Companies